


Question to the masses

by Catastrophe641



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consider this a poll, Gonna delete this post later, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophe641/pseuds/Catastrophe641
Summary: Trying to see how many would be interested in a fic I might write...No longer an active member on Tumblr so not sure how else to reach out than this.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Question to the masses

So back in 2015-2016 I finished up a fic for this fandom that was titled Shattered Skies. [It's over here for anyone interested. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736939/chapters/10826051)

It's based off AceCombat04: Shattered Skies, one of the video games from my childhood I hold in very high regard.

Ace Combat is a series of games and I recently finished the newest in the series, Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown. And now I have an urge to write out it's story in a similar fashion as I did with Shattered Skies.

But I haven't been super active in any fandom in about 5 years and I'm not certain anyone would be remotely interested. So I am reaching out here to see if even a handful of people might want some form of "sequel" to my original work.

But I use that term lightly, because it wouldn't be a direct sequel. It would be a sequel only in the fact that it would take place in the same universe and on the same continent. It would heavily imply that while the events of Shattered Skies did, in fact, take place, it was not Levi, Eren, and the rest who where the individuals involved in that war.

Also I am mostly caught up on the Manga, not so much the show, so there will probably be references to people and places that weren't part of the show back in 2015-2016 when I wrote the original, so possible spoilers for anyone not up to date.

Here's an un-fleshed-out summary for the work (some of this might not make sense if you aren't familiar with Shattered Skies):

Following the events of The Second War of the Three Sisters, the territories of Rose and Maria consolidated their land and formed a new nation known as Paradis. What was left of the Sina territory and the Sina National Coalition (SNC) remade themselves as the Kingdom of Marley. Paradis brokered peace between the military power of the Kingdom of Marley and the rest of the Three Sisters continent. The Legion Peacekeeping Corps was formed to maintain peace across the continent, while former President Willy Tybur ordered the construction of a space elevator off the Marleyan coast in order to revitalize the continent's economy, known as the International Space Elevator (ISEV). The ISEV is protected by two massive Marleyan airborne aircraft carrier drones, known as Colossal Titans, each carrying a large number of combat drones. Despite Tybur’s intentions, the ISEV created resentment among the people of the continent, who see it as Marleyan intrusion. Follow the war through the eyes of those dragged into it, as they struggle not just to end the fighting, but to make sure they have homes to return to when it’s over.

Let me know what you think and if you're interested in this. I imagine it will be equally as long winded as the first was. Maybe not quite as heavy on the relationships...not entirely sure because I haven't worked everything out in my head yet. It's still just a concept without a prototype.

Leave a comment here or reach out to me through one of the following two ways:

[Catastrophe641 on Tumblr](https://catastrophe641.tumblr.com/)

Email me at catastrophe641@gmail.com


End file.
